


Moonlight

by TfpWolfGirl



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Extinction, Gumm-Gumms, Magic, Mention of Gunmar, More than one amulet, Post series finale, Werewolves, hearts bloood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfpWolfGirl/pseuds/TfpWolfGirl
Summary: The amulet of daylight was not made alone. There were others meant for different species that roamed the earth in order to provide protection and balance between the light and dark magic. In order to restore balance Jim and the Troll hunters must seek out the amulet of Moonlight to prevent a new evil from finishing Gunmars plans.





	1. intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short intro sorry! I’ll begin to add in depth chapters as soon as possible!

Intro

Earth is a dangerous and wild place. Full of mythical creatures that were retold in what modern humans refer to as fairy tales. Besides the trolls who surrounded themselves in the magic that exists all around them some creatures have the magic infused within their life blood. The top species who possesses this deep magic has the sole purpose to maintain it as flows through out the world. This specie is the werewolves whose packs ranged from the North Pole to the south. Monitoring the global balance and relaying information to their leader, the Guardian. 

But peace and balance are tricky things that never last and the werewolves ability to kill trolls and other magical beings evolved into a problem for those seeking to destroy the balance. The extermination of the werewolves was thought to be complete. But wolves are masters of the game of life and death.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors of Trollmarket finally make it to New Jersey.

The journey to New Jersey has been long and hard. Attempting to keep up a constant pace while also dodging any unknowing humans and the sun had put a huge dent in their forced cross country journey. On top of that keeping an entire civilization of beings made of stone moving at a quick pace was never going to happen in Jim’s wildest dreams. Merlin’s near constant disappearances and ‘experimenting’ did not help Jim’s case either. The only two beings keeping him from unleashing his new troll instincts to turn Merlin into pulp were Blinky and Claire. Always nearby at a moments notice. The only reliable constant Jim had in his chaotic life now. Some things just never change, even if your entire body does. A gentle hand on the shoulder always worked wonders to bring Jim back to himself. That’s why there seemed to be a collective sigh of relief when the traveling party finally crossed the state line from Pennsylvania to New Jersey. Everyone quickly entering the large ancient sewer systems that ran like a labyrinth to the first troll civilization on the American continent. 

“I can’t believe we finally made it!” Claire said out loud to no one in particular. “And with no casualties from the sun. A particularly amazing achievement for our young troll hunter I might add. Given the large scale of our expedition” Blinky chimed in “I for one am feeling better already just being in such a close proximity to our new heartstone!” 

“I’m just happy everyone is safe now” Jim said an excited and determined look on his face as he followed the twists and turns of the tunnels heading deeper into the earth. They all continued to travel in silence the excited conversations of the survivors of trollmarket acting as a constant background noise. Till Jim broke the silence “there it is!” He breathes out in disbelief. Standing up to full height and hesitating a step. At the end of the tunnel around the next turn a dim orange glow broke the darkness in front of them. A sight that perked up the entire group as Jim rushed forward towards the end of their turn. Claire laughed in joy as she ran to catch up to Jim turning the corner before looking and running straight into Jim’s stone back. “Jim what’s wrong why’d you stop?” She laughed out standing up. That’s when she looked up and finally took in the sight that stopped the mighty troll hunter dead in his tracks. “Oh no.” She whispered under breath as Blinky and the rest of the survivors caught up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m shit at titles. Short chapter for now might add more before the end of the day! Sorry!


	3. Fearful Disscoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a problem with the new heartstone and jim doesn't know his history.

Everyone walked forward approaching the enormous empty cavern pitted with the crumbling walls of tunnel exits and caves that used to be homes and shops. The space was shaped like a cylinder the holes forming levels as they went up, connected by a staircase that wound its way from the bottom level's open central space all the way to the uppermost levels of the cavern. All the way up the stairs hugged the center piece of the trolls new home, a giant Heartstone column carved with the stories from troll history and still polished smooth as if trolls had still lived there yesterday. The giant crystal acted as the caverns main support and continued to do its job till this day. But that’s all it was becoming, a crystal. The magic that gave the trolls their life force had been slowly draining from the column and now, what should have been a warm glowing light that lit up all of the cavern, was barely strong enough to light the central space. It was probably the largest let down Jim had faced in a long time. 

As if on cue Merlin stepped forward from the shocked and silent crowd a hand intertwined in his beard as he walked forwards to step out onto an old decaying wood bridge that connected their level to the staircase. "Merlin wait!" Jim shouted to the old wizard as Merlin chose to ignore him and stepped out anyway walking across the bridge as if it was any old sidewalk in the streets. As he walked across the creaking of the bridge and the sound of falling wood chunks made Claire cringe and dare to look away, while Blinky secretly hoped the structure would collapse out from under the man. Sadly Merlin made it across without even a hesitation placing his free hand on the crystal as his eyes scrunched up in thought. "Merlin, What did you find?" Jim called out only to be met by silence. "Merlin!" He tried again, he was about to yell out a third time when Claire grabbed his arm pulling his cupped hand away from his mouth. "He's not going to answer you. You know how he gets when he dives down a goblin hole. you have to be over there to get any ounce of his attention." she clarified to him. he sighed "You're right again m'lady." which was the only warning Claire got as jim wrapped an arm around her waist and made the jump over the bridge. "You could have warned me!" she said attempting to be angry at Jim as he flashed his fangs in a big goofy grin carefully placing her down. That grin soon faded as he turned to stand besides Merlin placing a hand on the cool smooth crystal surface. "Its dying" Claire said her hand next to Jim's "What do we do now?" she asked him. "We revive it" Merlin said finally speaking. "That's impossible!" Blinky said as he wearily finished crossing the bridge refusing to be left out of the conversation. "Blinky shouldn't you be with the others?" Jim asked. "They all separated to find a more suitable way to the bottom. Right now you are the most in need of my attention. For it seems this Senile Wizard has been asleep so long that he has forgotten that a Heartstone cannot simply be revived!" Blinky said aloud two of his hand falling to his hips as he directed the comment to Merlin who was again ignoring everyone around him. "The magic has fallen out of balance." he said rejoining reality "When Morgana was released the dark magic took control and drained not only Trollmarket's Heartstone but here as well. It is barely holding on to what little power it has left." Merlin stated rather matter of factually before beginning to descend the stone stairs Jim, Claire, and Blinky right behind him. "So What do we do?" Claire asked. "You must find a way to restore its power." Merlin said. "How, Merlin? How do we revive the magic in the Heartstone?" Jim said attempting to be extremely clear to Merlin so the wizard couldn't dodge around the question. “I don’t know it was never my responsibility. I merely made the amulets and defeated a dark sorceress.” Merlin said becoming tired of being bothered as he walked down continuing to study the carvings on the heartstone. “You know as well as I that, That is not possible” Blinky said to Merlin passing in front of Jim and Claire. “What’s not possible?” Jim asked. “Finding the Amulet of Moonlight.” Merlin answered. “Wait there’s a second amulet?!” Claire asked. Merlin looked over to Blinky shock written on his face. “We have a trollhunter who doesn’t even know the history of the amulet that gave him his power?” He said stopping. “We were working on it.” Blinky said through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what to do, what to do. We shall see.


	4. the other Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim sets a course of action and learns about the other Amulet.

“What history?” Jim asked now fully exacerbated. “The Amulet of Daylight was my final creation. I made a total of five separate amulets all spread out in order to better defend against Morgana where ever she might turn up. The Only Amulet with the ability to channel the magic needed to revive the Heartstone is the amulet of Moonlight.” Merlin finally explained. “Okay so we find this other amulet and bring it back here in time for Jim to use it and save the Heartstone” Claire said. “Itis not that simple.” Blinky spoke up. “Assuming Jim is able to wield the other amulet we will also have to locate it. And no one has seen it in millenia.” He finished. “Why?” Claire asked. “Yes Blinkous, why is that.” Merlin added looking at him expectantly. “Because while trolls had the amulet of Daylight, The amulet of Moonlight was given to the werewolves. And the werewolves have been extinct now since Deya the deliverer and the amulet disappeared with them.” What little hope of a quick field trip to save the new heartstone was shattered right then and there. But Jim wasn’t going to give up. The trolls had come to far to just do nothing. “Well did the werewolves have their own like, base or something? If they did that would be a great place to start looking for the other amulet.” Jim asked “Ya! Like how we had trollmarket, did the werewolves have like a wolf market?” Claire added. “Of course not.” Blinky answered in a way that to Jim felt like an oncoming history lesson. “The werewolves didn’t have a market, they had a den. It resembled a medieval castle supposedly hidden deep in the mountains on top of a cliff. Unfortunately the last troll to ever visit the wolves den was Vendel.” “So we have no clue where their den is?” Jim clarified. “That is unfortunately so master Jim” Blinky finished. “You do know their castle is not that hard to find.” Merlin said. “Oh really!” Blinky said drawing it out. “And I suppose you’ve had the honor of being there.” Blinky added. “Yes.” Merlin said simply “How do you think I got the amulet to their Guardian? Carrier Pigeon?” “Wait so you know where we can find the wolf den?” Claire asked. “Yes. It’s in the place you have named Alaska.” Merlin said.

Everything was a rush of hasty planning after that as Claire called Toby for Jim, who still hadn’t gotten used to his own strength and didn’t want to risk smashing his only connection to Arcadia. She handed him the phone as is began to buzz and almost immediately Toby answered. “Hey Jimbo you’re on speaker! So how’s the new heartstone? Everyone happy to finally be back underground?” Toby asked absent mindedly as Aaarrrgghh said a quick hi. The sound of Go-Go Sushi on in the background. “Toby its an emergency how fast can you and Aaarrrgghh get to new Jersey?” That got toby’s attention as he heard the game pause in the background. “In like ten minutes! The Gyre was literally one of the first things we fixed here after you guys left. What happened? Is everyone okay?” Toby asked. “Ya everyone’s fine for now. I’ll fill you in as soon as you get here.” Jim answered. “On our way!” and with that Toby hung up the phone.

“Okay Toby and Aaarrrgghh are on their way.” Jim said turning around to face the others. “Good we’ll need all the help we can get. And with Merlin I bet we’ll find the amulet by tomorrow and be back in time for lunch.” Claire said. “I unfortunately will not be joining you.” Merlin spoke up. To the collective what’s from the rest of the group. “I must stay here in order to maintain what little power this heartstone has left in it or else we will be unable to restore it.” Merlin finished. “Wow that’s actually noble of you.” Claire said a bit surprised. Jim simply nodded his thanks to the old wizard. “Okay we need to be ready to go Toby and Aaarrrgghh will be here any second and we don’t have a moment to lose” Blinky said as the group broke up to get ready for the new mission ahead.


	5. Welcome to Alaska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Alaska and we find out how the werewolves went extinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!  
> The explanation behind the extinction is bloody and cruel. Don't read it if you feel you can NOT handle it.

The next few moments were as unexpected as they were hectic. Toby and Aaarrrgghh had arrived in a total of two minutes flat, the gyre had a tunnel that lead straight to the new heartstone, and lastly expecting a fight Toby, in full armor with Warhammer out, and Aaarrrgghh had come charging into the main chamber yelling out a battle cry that resonated throughout the unstable central chamber causing one of the bridges to collapse nearly crushing someone. But no harm done and the two quickly realized the reason they had to hurry. One look at the dying heartstone said it all. They were in a type of trouble that you couldn’t fight your way out of and if they didn’t work quick every troll in the area could die with the heartstone. With that in mind all warm greeting had to be rushed to a quick hug that everyone felt should have been longer. But with the lives of everyone at risk warm reunions were hard to make last. Everyone quickly boarded the newly repaired Gyre, much to Aaarrrgghh’s dislike, and were off to Alaska.

“So someone want to explain to me what’s going on?” Toby asked. “Long story short. Merlin made 5 amulets and didn’t bother to tell us, The new heartstone is dying, the only way to save it is to find the amulet of Moonlight which belonged to werewolves who are now extinct. Oh and we’re going to Alaska because the werewolves castle is there and the amulet might be hidden there.” Claire said summing up the entire afternoons events. “Wait wait wait, Werewolves are real!” Toby said excitedly “Like in the monster movies?! Why hasn’t anyone told me this yet!” “Because they’re extinct.” Jim reminded him as the gyre came to a stop. “Oh ya. Bummer.” Toby said as the trollhunters team exited a cave and into the cold darkening alaskan sky, with the promise of eternal darkness till the planet shifted back to face the sunlight again. The only light coming from the sky being the shine of a full moon high above them on the windless night. The stars bright in the sky with the milky ways streaking across the sky like the white string lights on a christmas tree. Claire and toby burrowed deeper into their found and borrowed heavy coats trying to keep warm from the cold, The metal Armor not helping in the slightest to keep the heat in. Even Jim felt a shiver run down his spine as the night air surrounded his exposed face although Blinky and Aaarrrgghh didn’t seem affected at all by the large change from the desert heat to the Alaskan snow. “Where are we?” Claire asked. “We are at the last known location of the Wolves Den provided by Merlin.” Blinky answered. “I don’t see a big castle anywhere.” Jim said. “Because we are not there yet. The Den is said to be located at the very top of a mountain that you humans have named Mount Hayes. A very isolated place, perfect for hiding an ancient castle. We on the other hand are about 5 miles from the mountains base.” Blinky explained. “WHAT!” Toby exclaimed “Why couldn’t we have just gyred in closser?” Toby asked. “We used to be able to according to some verbal history passed on by Vendel. But I assume it was closed off due to Gunmar.” Blinky said as they all began to trek through the uninhabited wilderness with trees towering above them like buildings. The moon casting shadows down on the snow that seemed to glitter in the low light. They all walked in silence as the ground started to become rise in elevation the only sound was the natural noises of the nocturnal wilderness and the snow crunching underfoot. “Hey Blinky how did the werewolves go extinct?” Jim asked breaking the silence. “Heart's blood.” Aaarrrgghh answered him. “What?” Toby asked confused. Blinky sighed and his steps faltered as a glazed, spaced look passed over his eyes, obviously deep in a memory. “Heart’s blood is an ingredient used in powerful magic. The werewolves had a deep magic that could only be found in their blood that gives them unparalleled strength and connections to the world around them. Gunmar decided to take that strength in order to take over the Gum-Gum’s and later the world. He was able to defeat an inexperienced guardian who had already passed down the amulet in order to keep it safe. Gunmar along with every other troll knew that the source of the werewolves strength and shifting abilities was their blood and in order to take that strength Gunmar ripped out the heart of the werewolves guardian and swallowed it whole, still beating. Gunmar claimed that it gave him strength and because of that a massacre soon followed of his disciples killing off werewolves in order to drain them of their blood and their power. In the end there were too many Gum-Gums and changelings killing them at a rate that the werewolves couldn’t keep up with. They attempted to hide amongst the humans till they were discovered and hunted. And in the end it was just too much for their kind to take and they all perished. Knocking the planets natural order, that the werewolves voraciously maintained, out of order.” Blinky finished


	6. A strange encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group is found by a strange person.

“Whoa” Claire said. It was a lot to take in, learning that trolls were responsible for the extinction of the werewolves. Everyone could tell it was an unpleasant subject and Aaarrrgghh was shifting uncomfortably as they continued to walk. This time no one dared to break the silence as the mountains base drew in closer a bit of wind blowing snow off its peak. Every step closer only made Jim realize why the werewolves had chosen this mountain as their home. The peak was surrounded on all sides, that he could see, by sheer cliffs covered in snow and was so remote that the closest human civilization was at least 20 miles away. It was perfect remote and uninhabitable for anything that didn’t have four legs. They all began to breathe harder at the climb to the mountains base reached its end. Toby was now being carried by Aaarrrgghh sitting atop his wingman's back shivering away the cold. While Jim had picked up a reluctant claire whom he now was giving a piggyback ride. To pass the time jim started asking Blinky questions about the mysterious creatures that the lives of trollmarket depended on. “So how could you tell the difference between a human and a werewolf?” Jim asked. “Easy, I met a few in my earlier years. For one their fangs are larger and sharper than a humans canine teeth. And their eyes seem to look into your soul. But the biggest sign is their smell.” Blinky stated “Smelled like trees” Aaarrrgghh said “Yes they all smelled like the pine forests they enjoyed making their home in.” Blinky clarified. “I thought they would have smelled like a wet dog.” Claire laughed face partially buried in Jims hair in an attempt to keep it out of the cold. “How powerful were they?” Jim asked. “Powerful enough that one of their favorite ways to kill a troll was to remove their neck with one powerful bite of their teeth. But other than shifting between the form of a wolf and a Human they really didn’t have any special abilities that would be considered a power.” Blinky answered. That’s when Jim paused, he heard it before he saw it. The crunch of snow on the ground the and then a small light in the distance from a flashlight. “Hey are you okay over there!” a voice called out getting closer. Thinking fast jim put down claire and Toby slid off Aaarrrgghh’s back into the snow. “You need to go and talk to that guy or he’ll see us” Jim said to them. “Don’t worry Jimbo this isn’t are first time covering up for you guys.” Toby said walking forward towards the person. “Everything's okay this will be over real quick” Claire said following Toby as Jim, Blinky, and Aaarrrgghh followed a few feet back staying hidden. “We’re okay!” Claire called back as they met the stranger in a clearing. He wore a green park rangers winter coat the logo of the Fish and Game Service visible over the left side of his chest. “What are you kids doing out here? Where’s your parents?” he asked. “We’re here on a family camping trip sir” Toby answered. “Camping? Whatever. You can’t be out here this area is off limits to the public period. Only guided tours are allowed over here. And there are no tours this time of the year. Come with me and I’ll escort you back to your car along with your parents.” The ranger said as he turned around. A small breeze blew in at Toby’s and Claire’s back and the ranger seemed to freeze mid step. Before turning back around “Go home” He uttered to them his eyes seeming to darken with the weight of an unsaid threat before walking at a faster pace around a bend towards the top of the mountain. Toby and Claire looked at each other both confused and suspicious as Aaarrrgghh, Blinky, and Jim emerged from hiding. “Who was he?” Jim asked. “A park ranger.” Claire answered. “What? That's preposterous. This land is currently unprotected by your government. It’s one of the reasons the native humans don’t come around here.” Blinky said Claire looked over to him saying “well that’s what he was. Could they maybe have made this area a national park?” Claire asked “It’s not impossible” Blinky answered. “Hello! Are we not going to mention that that guy was totally about to arrest us and instead he turned round and told us to go home?” Toby said. “Ya, he seemed like he knew something.” Claire said. “Well whatever it is we don’t have time to stand here and debate. We need to get to the Den and find that amulet.” Jim said already beginning to walk up the mountain. The rest of the group followed but Claire hesitated, looking off in the direction that the park ranger had went but finding only trees and undisturbed snow.


	7. A Fearful Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out some shocking answers to unasked questions.

The hike was getting harder as they started up the base of the mountain and the snow began to fly up into the air in waves, like the mist of an ocean wave beating against a cliff. It burned the eyes like tiny daggers and the biting dark cold didn’t help. Everyone was struggling to push onwards. “I am starting to hate werewolf house hunting!” Toby yelled out in frustration. “We aren’t even a fifth of the way there yet.” Jim said as the wind slowed for a second. “We have reached the outside perimeter of the werewolves den” Blinky announced to the group. “How do you know?” Claire asked curiously. Blinky simply said “Their warnings.” as he pointed out in front of the group and out of the swirling snow they could see a silhouette. As Jim approached a weight seemed to form into the pit of his stomach. The silhouette, the warning the werewolves had left was the stone body of a troll. Frozen in time with its hands up to block a blow that obviously came anyway. Four deep gashes were centered in the stone trolls chest like a long scratch mark used to slow him down before the obvious final blow. The head of the stone troll was missing leaving only jagged rock behind in its place now covered by a generous pile of snow. “That’s scary” Toby said taking a minute to stop and look at the dead troll before continuing their trek up the mountain. Jim lingered a bit longer than the others beginning to rethink how smart this idea was. But if he was going to save the survivors of troll market he needed to find the amulet of moonlight. 

Jim had just caught up to the rest of the group when the wind suddenly shifted. No one thought anything of it till jim got a smell of a strange scent in the air. He turned around to face back down the mountain and narrowed his eyes in concentration on the thick forest behind him, it’s edges blurred out by the snow on the wind blowing into his face. It was hard but he managed to see something, Movement. No shape to tell what it could be only a whiff of what smelled like a wood fire and a brief flash of movement were all he had to work off of. But an instinctual feeling in the pit of his gut told him it was dangerous, he could practically feel the eyes of something watching him. Blinky’s hand on jim's shoulder brought him out of his concentration. “We must keep moving master Jim” He said almost shouting as the wind began to pick up again. It was then that a large silhouette came into view in front of them and Daylight appeared in Jim’s opened palm. “GO!” he shouted! As everyone ran down the mountain towards the cover of the trees as Jim brought up the rear. They stopped in a small clearing somewhat protected from the strong winds as they all tried to catch their breath. “What was that?” Toby asked in between pants as he sank to his knees in the snow. “No idea but it was big. We need to...” Claire said but was cut off by Jim shushing her. They all froze and heard it the sound of the crunching snow as whatever was on the mountain side got company and was beginning to circle to group of them from a short distance. When a nearby bush began to rustle on the edge of the clearing. And Jim knew that the circling was only a distraction. He raised Daylight the tip of the blade pointed in that direction “Show yourself Coward!” Toby yelled into the darkness drawing Warhammer from its handle. They didn’t have to wait long because the darkness seemed to pool and the enormous snarling face of a black and silver wolf emerged covered in silver armor stepped forward in answer to the challenge the group began to back up as another wolf smaller than the first but still taller than Blinky burst out from the darkness, Its deep brown fur covered in a dull bronze colored armor. It seemed to trigger a chain reaction as two more wolves emerged. Snarling as they closed the circle around the trollhunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long wait for the new chapter super sorry!


	8. The Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troll hunters are lead into the den.

Toby decided to stand his ground to a red colored wolf in Bronze colored armor, he pointed the top of his hammer at the wolf as all four took another step forward tightening the circle. He pulled it back and swung accompanied by a tired battle cry and with a swipe from its paw the wolf sent the hammer flying out of Toby’s grasp. Jim knew they were caught. He knew that the wolves were about to kill all them and wouldn’t hesitate. So in one last ditch effort he dropped Daylight letting the blade vanish into the cold air as he held up his hands “We surrender”. If there was ever a look of surprise to ever pass the face of a wolf it was then as all four stopped and looked to the black and silver wolf silently asking what to do next. That’s when blinky took advantage of the momentary hesitation. “We come in peace first off. And secondly we need to speak with your guardian. It is a matter of life and death.” The big black wolf paused and looked down to think for a moment before turning around with a sigh and uttering “Follow me.” before walking off towards a cliff face. It wasn’t like the troll hunters had much of a choice though. The three other wolves kept the group in a tight circle being sure not to let anyone get too close to the edge, a show of sharp metal covered Fangs given in silent warning was enough to make even Claire stay closer to the center of the group. “They can talk” Toby whispered in astonishment to everyone. “Yes we can talk” The black wolf responded to him before allowing the silence to return. As they neared the cliff a familiar face appeared. The “Park Ranger” who sat lounging on a high up outcrop like a bird on its perch seemingly unaffected by the cold. As the group approached he slid off the easily 10 foot drop like it was nothing walking over, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Diqu cih?” he said allowed. “Idostuc erecid tnulov muc” Came the black wolfs responce. “Tema tis murutuf” the Park ranger said with a smug satisfaction written on his face. He then went behind a boulder and a second later part of the cliff sunk into itself before sliding over with a gravelly grinding noise. It revealed a tunnel that slightly sloped upwards with lit torches anchored to both sides of the tunnel. It seemed to hold an ominous presence that made Jim shift his weight uncomfortably. Claire and toby would have been doing the same if it weren’t for the warm inviting wave of air that came from the open tunnel and to their relief the wolves lead them straight into the entrance the rock door sealing behind them with a low pitched boom. As if on instinct and out of spite the wolves all shook as a small spray of water flew in every direction clearing away the now melted water from their fur. Claire cringed as she removed her coat Toby on the other hand was too happy to be warm again to care, Jim happened to agree. They all followed the tunnel turning this way and that like it was a labyrinth carved out of the mountain and whether the other branches lead to dead ends or other locations Jim wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Eventually they came to a dead end with a rather large round hole in the ceiling and the black wolf called up “Son” into the dark abyss. On cue the ground beneath their feet began to shiver for a moment before it began to rise up. The thing was an elevator an old claustrophobic one but it was taking them closer and closer to the bright light that marked the top of the elevator.

It was beautiful. The ground was paved with a glowing yellow orange and red colored dust that provided a soft warm light on the entirety of a small village with buildings no larger than two stories made entirely of stacked gray bricks with stone shingles. They emerged in the town’s center surrounded by grass, trees, and bushes. As jim looked around the first thing he noticed was the lack of life or sound. “Where is everyone?” Jim asked “They have gathered in the Castle hall to hear what you want to say.” The red wolf answered him. “So we best not keep them waiting.” The black wolf said eager to arrive at their destination. As they reached the edge of the small town Jim was able to get a better look at the den it was in a creator of sorts like a volcano. The entire Den was surrounded by tall natural rock walls capped in snow and dotted with ladders to the top. A climb that made Toby cringe on the inside at how long the ladders all were. The inside was two layers a larger lower layer that held the town and a sizable forest where Jim could see deer and could smell other game animals escaping the bitter cold. It all sloped up to a giant castle on the higher platform. It was easily 5 stories tall and was shaped like a square with three sides surrounding an open center and a tall fence acting as the fourth side. It opened up to face the village with a tall stained glass paw print dead center of the wall opposite the fence above the grand archway entrance into the stone castle. As they passed the open gate they heard the voices of the other werewolves begin to hush each other in anticipation for the troll hunters approach. It was eerily silent as at least 300 eyes all watched them enter curiously at best, silently glaring in hate and anger at worst. The main hall was also a throne room. With a large tall open ceiling being held up by two columns an open center hall shaped like a T intersection on a road. With a throne sitting at the back wall on a raised platform centered on the wall so everyone could see. All the werewolves were there for the spectacle on either side of the long hallway facing to the throne or on one of the two open walkways that bordered the wall connecting the different layers on either side of the castle. The entire group was lead right to the center of the T and forced on their knees a few feet from the bottom of the throne as their 4 wolf escorts shifted in a quick undramatic moment to their human forms walking off together to join in the front of the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf language Translation   
> Diqu cih = why are they here?  
> Idostuc erecid tnulov muc = They want to speak with the guardian.  
> Tema tis murutuf = this is going to be interesting  
> Son = Bring us up


	9. An Unwelcome Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to Castle Den and its two main occupants.

Everyone waited in front of the empty throne as conversations began again. When a pair of doors burst open from the second level entering onto the platform in a grand show of gaining everyone's attention. “Even after all these years they still try to hunt us down!” The newest werewolf said loudly, his voice filling the entire space in a practiced normalcy, his hands raised high in a show of sorts as he descended one of the two staircases that ran parallel to either side of the throne. He wore similar armor but in a gray pewter color with a long floor length deep purple cape billowing out behind him as he walked over to the foot of the throne gaining everyone’s attention and silence. “Son da senoititep muroe trefer non iem ilupop” He exclaimed switching back to a language that was unfamiliar to Jim, Toby, and Claire. “Tnurecef eaqu aidrociresim ut sibon mulucirep soe tsop eaqu ecifretin et em teretnoc miine ocid” he finished as part of the crowd howled and cheered. Claire leaned over to Blinky and quietly asked him “What are they saying?” he looked over at the others and said “They are speaking the ancient werewolf language. I haven’t heard or even attempted to speak it since Dictator was still in trollmarket. But I can gather enough that the young wolf in front of us wants revenge of some sort.” in worry jim quickly asked “Is he the guardian?” Blinky looked him over quickly before shaking his head no “He does not have the amulet”. By this time the entire room had erupted in noise as everyone talked and discussed what the caped werewolf had said and most seemed in agreement. As another werewolf joined the caped one walking in from the main arch entrance and down the center. She wore gold armor with a short half length white cape on her back and a small group of 3 other similarly dressed werewolves followed behind her all in the shape of a human. She removed her helmet and handed it to one of the other three as they took their place with the Black wolf, she continued stepping forward between Toby and Claire with a determined look on her face. “I leave for patrol and return to you attempting to start a mob.” She said to him. “Siugnil iquol sov eo ni diqu” the caped one said. “So that everyone may understand the conversation, Jakcoby.” she bit out. These two obviously had a long history of disliking each other. It was evident by the crowd hushing down to murmurs so they could hear the conversation. But Jakcoby gave in and began to speak “I am simply reminding what’s left of our great people what these, these, BOTTOM DWELLERS have done to us!” he almost yelled. “That is still no reason to pass judgment without the guardian! No matter the crime or the evidence to support it! Working up the people in order to get your way is not justice!” she yelled back. “You forget your place Hanaqua. I have the bloodline of the guardians you are simply the lead warrior due to circumstance. And why do you defend these savage beasts! You betray your own kind by not wanting to kill them” He retorted with a harsh glare that was returned tenfold “You have no room to talk I watched my entire family pack get slaughtered by trolls only saving my sister! You have suffered no losses while you sit in the castle pretending to have a personal reason to kill every troll in existence. Oh and you may be the next guardian but I am the Alpha warrior because your father chose me to train, not you.” That hit a nerve as the crowd gawked at her. “You see she has gone soft!” Jakcoby screamed in anger to the listening crowd, bringing their judgment into the argument. “I have not gone soft I just don’t have the bloodlust of leach and the knowledge that the humans are innocent in this conflict. As well as the fact that I have killed more trolls than the amount of times you have left the Den.” he started to fume and flounder thinking of a comeback. “On top of the fact that IF the Guardian allows it I will gladly make a dusty mess of this throne room as I yank off the heads of every Bottom dweller that enters into the den and leave whatever's left at the border! I mean, at least i can actually do it. I’ve seen you hunt and i didn’t know running away with your tail between your legs from a yearling elk counted as a successful hunt” she finished stepping into his personal space as a silent demonstration that she was the alpha. Everyone could read his angered and embarrassed face as he suddenly became very aware of all the eyes watching him. Eyes that he had so desperately grabbed the attention of. Boxing in a stressed animal is always a bad idea and boxing in a stressed werewolf is an even worse one, so with no other way out Jakcoby swiftly raised his hand and slapped the unsuspecting Hanaqua square on the cheek. The silent rage bubbled to the surface of her dangerously calm face as she slowly turned her head back to look him dead in the eyes. “I’ve seen pups that hit harder” she said through gritted teeth as they both began to square off growling as the black wolf muttered on the sidlines “mue saicifretni tu snei suus alli”. They were both about to change into wolves and begin battle when a large booming voice filled the room. “SITAS” An older man walked down the left hand flight of stairs wearing no armor or fancy clothes but the thing that grabbed the trollhunters attention was the amulet, almost identical to Jim’s, hanging from a silver necklace chain around the man’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Son da senoititep muroe trefer non iem ilupop = my people their requests do not matter to us  
> Tnurecef eaqu aidrociresim ut sibon mulucirep soe tsop eaqu ecifretin et em teretnoc miine ocid = I say we destroy the risk by killing them as mercilessly as they did us  
> Siugnil iquol sov eo ni diqu = why do you speak in that language  
> mue saicifretni tu snei suus alli = she's going to kill him  
> Sitas = Enough
> 
> Bottom Dwellers is a werewolf slang term for trolls.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thanks for the Kudos so far!


	10. Making A Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The argument begins.

“Sitas” he repeated irritation evident on his aged face as he approached the gathered crowd. He stopped right between Jakcoby and Hanaqua making sure the argument would not resume before taking in a quick glance at the rest of the scene before him. Spotting the small group still on their knees at the center of the room and consequently the argument he decided to continue the conversation in english. “I expected better. From both of you!” he began as both Jakcoby and Hanaqua lowered their gaze to the floor. “You my son! Need to act like the Privileged position you hold and make every living soul aware of.” Turning around he saw Hanaqua flash a small smile before biting into her. “And you! I trained you myself and this is the way you choose to act! I will be finishing this discussion later. With both of you.” He finished sternly “In the meantime what is this I hear and see about Trolls being brought into the Den?” he asked turning around to take a seat on the throne resting on the elevated platform. That was when the familiar voice of the black wolf from earlier spoke up, coming forward in the form of a human to speak he shifted uncomfortably on his feet and his discomfort at being the center of attention was visible on his older and slightly wrinkled face that bore a striking resemblance to the man on the throne. “We found them past the barrier attempting to climb the side of the mountain. Mypack and I were about to eliminate the threat but they surrendered and requested an audience before things escalated, my Guardian.” with that he respectively nodded his head and went back into the crowd. The guardian then looked over the small gathered group of trollhunters that were before him Jim could practically feel the man's eyes studying him with a hard scrutiny that sent a chill down his spine. It felt similar to having someone go into your head and lay out your entire life before you mistakes and all. But that wasn't the only reason Jim was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, they had succeeded. They had not only found the amulet and the guardian but the entire werewolf civilization alive. He was having such a hard time gaining his grip on reality that he hadn’t noticed everyone in the room looking at him expectantly. “What?” Jim asked allowed when he finally snapped back to reality, out of his peripheral he caught Blinky giving him a facepalm look. “You have asked for an audience with me now you have one. Would care to explain why, please?” The guardian said calmly for what Jim assumed was the second time. Hesitantly he stood not wanting to appear like a threat to the watchful eyes around him for the sake of his friends lives, when no one made any move to stop him he began to speak. “Gunmar returned” he started, might as well startbig and get everyone's attention. “But don’t worry we killed him along with Morgana the sorcerer. But the battle destroyed Trollmarket and the heartstone. The good thing is we were able to relocate the surviving trolls to a new Heartstone in New Jersey. The bad news is that the new Heartstone is infected or something by dark magic and losing its power. If that heartstone dies all the trolls will die with it. The sorcerer Merlin said that the moonlight amulet could restore the hearthstone's power and save it. So we need your help to save everyone.” he finished sitting back down Blinky leaned over to him and told him “Well said master Jim” before waiting for a response.

The room was filled with stunned silence as everyone took in what Jim had said. The only sound that eventually broke the silence was a quickly building laughter that seemed to fill the entirely quiet room. All eyes turned to look at Jakcoby the source of the noise as Blinky, Toby, and Claire glared at him. Eventually he regained his composure and caught his breathe looking around at all the confused and disapproving looks he was getting. “I can not be the only one here to find this funny. For centuries we have been in hiding in order to appear extinct and be left alone. And now that the trolls, The ones responsible for this situation, are about to face the same fate they come to us for help! I find it ironic.” Jakcoby said making sure to stand over the seated Jim in a minimal show of being in control of the situation and attempt to make the group of trolls and humans feel weak. The guardian looked at the floor and shook his head in hopelessness for his son. Hanaqua glared at him in disapproving before stepping forward and forcing him to move away from the trollhunter in order to just poke at Jakcoby and tick him off. That was when the guardian spoke up. “Ideally you would have me come to troll market and risk the reveal of my people in order to save the lives of yours. Yes? You can see the dilemma this brings me. If Gunmar’s followers are still out there running loose I run the risk of them finishing off my people in order to seek revenge on you and yours. Then we all die. What assurance can you provide that this outcome would not be made reality.” He asked “And for Moon’s sake stand up. You are not murderers awaiting execution.” He said. “Mudnon” Jakcoby mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Mudnon = Not yet
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope everyone is enjoying it!


	11. An Untimely Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the debate on the fate of the trollhunters is interrupted by some very bad news.

“What was that” The guardian asked. “I said I don’t believe this.” Jakcoby lied. “Why are we even considering this! They have done nothing but cause werewolves pain and suffering and, and sadness! Why should we save the bottom dwellers responsible for our demise!” Jakcoby said to the crowd attempting to gain what was quickly becoming a favored opinion among the others by the sounds or agreement being uttered. “Because it was a long time ago and the troll responsible is dead for one thing, on top of that Troll population has declined since the time of the extinction. They are no threat to our soldiers now in my opinion at least.” Hanaqua said cutting Jakcoby off and because she could and always did, she took the stand of the argument opposing Jakcoby. “And to solidify peace we could bring back the old treaty that maintained peace between werewolves and trolls up till the time of Gunmars rise to power.” It was an idealistic approach at best but it got the crowd debating amongst each other and small arguments began to break out. “Thats nonsense! These Bottom dwellers are better left dead! They betrayed us once and they’ll do it again! I say we let them all die off and then kill the ones that the Heartstone missed!” Jakcoby yelled raising his fist into the air trying to excite the crowd. “If we further the practice of killing off trolls in some mass extinction... Genocide, We are no better than they are! The only way to fix the problem is to break the cycle! Not push it to keep going! It makes us just as bad as them!” Hanaqua argued.  
Jim sat and watched the events unfold around him as Jakcoby kept lobbying for a massacre and Hanaqua for peace in an attempt to undermine him. But the once murmured arguments and silent hall were quickly heating up into a yelling match and Jim feared that one of the werewolves who agreed with Jakcoby would try and take matters into their own hands and kill one of them. That was when the black wolf walked forward and quietly whispered something to the Guardian before walking off with his small group right behind him. Immediately after the Guardian stood with a sense of purpose written in his eyes and a firm expression on his face. “Enough!” He said for the third time that day “Everyone is getting too excited over this and it is quickly escalating out of control. For now this public decision is over and the decision will be made this afternoon with the best interest and opinions of everyone accounted for. You are all dismissed to go about your day.” He finished up sitting back down as all the other werewolves exited the great open hall to go back to their normal daily lives. It took surprisingly little time for the entire room to clear out leaving only the guardian and the trollhunters, with the black wolf waiting expectantly in the corner. “I apologise for the behavior of the others earlier. But I have an urgent matter to attend to first then I will have my alphas decide on your proposal. You will have an answer within a few hours.” The guardian said as a young pack of warriors lead the trollhunters out to the large gardens behind the castle. The black wolf approached as the guardian stood. “That could have gone better little brother.” He stated with a hint of humor. “Please do not remind me. I will have to discuss this with the two of them and my wife. You know how she babies Jakcoby.” He said “I have never once seen your boy punished. He knows he can get away with murder, and he fully well tries. One of these days I hope Hanaqua puts him in his place. No offense” the brother responded “None taken, I hope the same at times it might teach him some humility. Just do not tell my wife she would have my head on a stake.” He laughed fondly. “Now down to business. What is this emergency you made me stop the debate for.” He asked. “There was an attack on the new settlement. The alarms were never pulled” the brother answered. “What! But it was hidden. the scent was masked by the amount of farms and livestock.” The guardian said shocked attempting to process what he had heard. “No one has gone to investigate yet per my orders, I do not want to incite a panic. Given the… Circumstances of the timing. You do not think it is a coincidence that the trolls have arrived at the same time of the attack?” the brother asked. “No. I believe them to be separate instances and just bad timing. If the troll hunter and his group could pass through the barrier then they are obviously safe for the people to be around.” The guardian stated. “I would not have brought them up to the den if they hadn’t made it past the barrier.” The brother replied. “I will go and investigate the attack. I can get there the fastest. Send Hanaqua out to trail behind me.” They both walked out to the central courtyard at the entrance of the castle as the guardian removed his white button down shirt and shoes handing them to his brother. He then closed his eyes in concentration and his body began to morph and shift as he called upon the deep magic infused in his body and blood. “Took you long enough” his brother scoffed at him in mocking. “I am not a young wolf anymore” he said with a quick pant before running off to the cliff like wall of the den. A bright flash of light was seen through the trees as he called upon the armor, a pair of metallic looking wings forming out the back and with a great sweep of the armors magic wings he was airborne and flying off into the darkness.


End file.
